Percy Jackson and the Wizarding World
by cerina smuin
Summary: After the last war percy ad annabeth broke up but still remain super close as Percy and the gang go on a quest to hogwarts to protect Harry Hermione and Ron. What will happen? First fan fic sorry if It sucks ! Rated T I might put an OC as a love for Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm Cerina This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm nervous you guys won't Like it. Sooooo... Please review and tell me what you think and What I could do better so, here goes nothing. P.S. I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes or spelling.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1 3rd Person POV

Percy Shot up in bed in a cold sweat looking around franticly, once he recognized the layout of his cabin, he let out a sigh of relief, laying his head back down on his soft pillow. He slowly began to relax as he laid there staring at the ceiling, his eyes slowly began to close once again.

Percy found himself standing in front of beautiful castle glowing in the moonlight. Percy relaxed slightly taking in the beauty of it all, then a scream reached his ears, the sound made Percy's stomach turn. Percy spun around trying to pin point where it was coming from. Then a deep chuckle sounded in Percy's head, he cringed and his hands flew to his ears trying to bloke it out.

" Percy!" his eyes flew open to face the worried face of Thalia.

She looked at him for a second then slowly she opened her mouth slowly, and just when he thought she was going to bambard him with questions...

"Hurry get up Chiron needs you and fast," she stated bluntly, "Hurry up!" she said as spun around heading towards the door.

Percy sat up slowly and looked over at his stack of clothes, and sighed two weeks ago the girls from the Aphrodite cabin had stolen all the clothes he had brought with him and replaced them with what would make what they like to call the new and improved Percy. At first he was really pissed off, how dare they he liked the way he looked, but he has slowly grown to like his new look although he would never admit it, just to spite them.

As he walked out of his cabin dressed in blue jeans, a tight red shirt, and a leather jacket all the girls giggled and waved, he was the camps most eligible bachelor ever since him and Annabeth broken up at the begging of this summer, Although they were still best friends she had even asks for advice on her crush. He had always been cute but the change of clothes and the muscles he had gained this summer had put him on top.

Percy began fast walking to the big house, there were a lot of people out for the this time of morning, but since half of the camp was filled with romans they trade off each summer. As Percy approached the big house to see that the door was ajar and he could hear voices floating from the open door. Percy stepped through the doorway to find Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Mike James of the Apollo cabin, they had been dating for a couple weeks now, and Percy had done his duty as a best friend, and as lets just say he is terrified of Percy now. Percy laughed slightly at the thought then cringed thinking about what Annabeth would do if she found out.

"Ah Percy hurry take a seat, we have lots to talk about." Chiron said shaking Percy from his thoughts.

Percy quickly down next to walked and sat down next to Nico turning his attention to Chiron.

" Ok you got five minutes, before we get twitchy." Thalia said as the rest of the group turned to pay attention.

"Ok now that's everyone is here," Chiron said with a pointed looked Percy " I have a very special quest for you all. An old friend of mine has asked for five of my best campers, to help watch over a very special group of students, that always seem to be getting themselves into trouble.

" Ummm ok... so where are we going? Who are these special people?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"His name is Harry Potter he is the main, but you will also be protecting his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. As for the place you are going its called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and its in England." he said as if it is common knowledge.

" How are we getting there?" Nico asked nervously.

" Wait wait since when are there wizards?" Percy asked completely confused

They all turned to look at him like he was crazy

" Percy Hecate blessed a group of humans with the power of magic, and it became a whole different secret world." he said slowly

"Ok well we aren't wizards how is that going to work?" Percy asked.

"Well Percy Hecate has agreed to give you temporary powers, complete know, but they will in fact be much more powerful than normal wizards because of your connection to Hecate." Chiron explained.

"Again how do we get here?" Nico asked slightly annoyed.

Chiron sighed "A plane."

"Uggghhhh!" They Nico, Thalia, and Percy said in unison.

" It will be fine." Annabeth said calmly.

"When do we leave?" Mike finally spoke up.

"Noon." Chiron Stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is pretty much a filler chapter of introductions. Its not very long and I'm almost done with chapter three so that should be up very soon. Please read and review if there are things I could do better let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson! **

Chapter 2

Harry POV

"Exchange students? How many are there? Where they from? What house are they in?" I asked quickly. Ron looked at me for a minute concentrating.

"Ummm... yes, five, America, and the hat will choose." He answered looking proud.

"When do they get here?" Hermione asked appearing next to us. Ron stood there looking confused then turned his head slowly.

"Mom!" He yelled suddenly making me jump lightly. We heard the sound of pots clanking and smelled food.

"What?" She yelled in annoyed tone. She was obviously trying to cook.

"When do the exchange students get here?" He yelled back. She didn't have time to answer as a knock on the door rang through the house. We froze in place staring at each other as we heard Mrs. Weasley run for the door.

Percy POV

I breathed slowly trying to calm my nerves and get my stomach to stop turning. That plane ride had been hell, my fingers ached from griping the arm rest which I had in the end broke in half. I slowly looked around looking for our ride, Chiron had told me that a man named Mr. Weasley would take us to the Burrow in tl we left for the train. I didn't have to look long before a saw a shortish orange red headed man holding a sign that said the Burrow in ancient greek there was no doubt that was our ride.

I smiled at the man and walked to the man the other following behind me.

"Mr. Weasley?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, are you the exchange student?"

"Yes, I am Perseus Jackson call me Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Mike James."I said pointing to each in turn.

"Oh my what lovely kids you all are" He said with a smile " but we must get going, I will drop you off and go into town to get your supplies. Ok?" I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew I was standing in a field facing a tall tilted house. Within minutes my friends were all standing beside me.

"Well then lets go" Mike said smiling at Annabeth.

Harry POV

"Oh hello dears, come in" we heard snapping us into action we rushed down the stairs to see the Americans. There at the at the bottom of the stairs was the prettiest but scariest people I have ever seen.

'Do all Americans look like this' I thought looking at them with wide eyes. I studied each one carefully. At the front of the group was a boy that looked like the hotter, buffered, funnier, version of me he had black messy hair with pretty but startling sea green eyes that looked like they held a secret, a secret that would bring him pain and sadness because he couldn't stop it, but he smiled and seemed generally happy. He was tall, tan , muscular, and sharper better features than me. He seemed to emit power, and I knew I wanted to stay on his good side.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Weasley" he said kindly bringing us out of our trance " I'm Perseus Jackson."

The twins who had came to see what was happening laughed at his name. Perseus's head snapped towards us, the look he shot them made them stop laughing at stare at him in shock, the look sent shivers down my spine, it was honestly scary, but I had the feeling he wasn't trying. A girl with short choppy black hair that had a silver band in it, she was a wearing a t-shirt that had a what looked like a zombie on it, a leather jacket, dark jeans, and combat boots leaned forward whispered something in his ear and he went back to smiling. This was when I decided that I wanted to be his friend looking at Ron and Hermione I knew they thought the same.

"You would be very wise to call him Percy though" a pretty blonde girl said stepping forward. She had on black jeans tennies and an white lacy shirt with blue underneath. Her eyes however where what caught my eyes thought they were startling grey and seemed to calculate your every move as if looking for your weakness. "I'm Annabeth Chase" she said with a smile " this is Nico Di Angelo" she said pointing to a guy with black hair and eyes to match they looked like black holes. He was shorter that Percy, not as muscular, and looked so pale he was almost white, but I knew he was not someone to mess with none of them were. "This is Thalia Grace" she said pointing to the girl with black hair. "And this is Mike James my boyfriend" Annabeth said pointing to a tall skinny guy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

I stood there studying them for a minute longer before reaching out my hand.

" I'm Harry Potter"

**I know Mike is different than most Apollo kids but he takes after his mom. Hope you enjoyed third chapter up soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me I was super busy and I'm so sorry this isnt a super long chapter but enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

I stood there for a while watching them study us, the look of aww on there faces made me want to laugh. In front of me stood a plump redheaded women who I assumed was Mrs. Weasley, there was also a girl standing next to twins, and side stood a boy about my age he looked like almost all the rest bright red hair and tons of freckle so I thought it was safe to assume they were the family of the house. Then there was the boy who looked like a small version of myself he had black hair, emerald green eyes covered by glasses, and a lightenkng bolt scar on his forehead, next to him was a pretty girl with frizzy brown hair that somehow matched her.I smiled as realization stuck me this must be harry and his frkends. Just as i thought that he stepped forward.

"Hello Percy my name is Harry Potter" he said looking like he expected a reaction but when I didn't give him one he continued " Welcome to England, this is Hermoine Granger snd Ronald Weasley". Pointing to the girl and the other boy.

"Thank you its nice to meet you all." I said nodding to them. They didn't look like much but we were asked to watch over them and that's what we were going to do.

"Oh my" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly." You all must be hungry" she didng even wait for our answer " we will have to eatoutside. Ron go set it up!"

Ron nodded grudingly and headed outside his friends hot on his heels. Mrs. Weasley ran to the kitchen and came back struggling with a large tray. I dropled my bag and ran to help her.

"Please let me." I said grasping the tray.

"Oh thank you dear but please be careful its very heav-" her eyes grew big when I lifted the tray with ease holding it with one hand. I smiled at her as Annabeth came up behind me.

"Is There anything we can help you with?"she asked

"Oh yes there are more trays in the kitchen and Percy dear will you take that outside and set it on the table?" She asked.

"Sure" I said spinning on my heel and heading out the door. Within minutes we were all sitting around the table eating. Chiron had said not to worry about sacrificeing to the gods but it still felt weird. I sat there after eating, with my eyes closed just the sounds and conversations going on around me. Suddenly I heard a howl in the distance one that somehow sounded familiar. My eyes shot open and I looked over to see my friends with the samd expression. Oh shit! I didn't imagine that!

" Percy" Annabeth said an edge of ergency in her voice.

"It cant be" I said nervously. Just in time for another howl to sound in the distance.

"Yes it can you know she would follow you anywhere"Nico said.

"Nico that's not such a good thing right now" Thalia said through clenched teeth.

"I think its time to go inside" Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"Good idea" Hermione said getting up from the table.

I was really starting to panic now, I know she would never hurt anyone, but she would ruin our cover.

"Shit" I yelled making everyone turn amd face me." I love her but hades we are in a different country!"

"What can I say Percy she loves you"Annabeth said.

"Come on Nico" I yelled runningb away from the completely shocked group of wizards.I ran through the tall grass then something crashed into me I reached for riptide but I stopped when a huge wet tongue covered me.

"Ahh Mrs.O'Leary get off me!"I yelled at the giant hellhound holding me stopped and had the gull to start laughing.

"Shut up Nico!" I yelled rising from the ground. He just laughed harder and I glared " come on we need to get her home"I ssaid giving up, he nodded then a low growl ripped through the night.

**Harrys POV**

As soon as I saw Percy start running I lurched forward, only to caught, I turned to see Thalia.

"What are you doing let me go!"I yelled trying to escape her grasl but she held firm.

"This is sooooo bad I promised I wouldnt let anything happen to any of you!" Mrs. Weasley said she was really starting to panick now. Annabeth slowly walked over and put her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"They will be perfectly fine." She said it so surely I almost believed her.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Hermione asked the shock clear in her voice.

"Nope" Thalia said popping the P.

"They could die!" Ron yelled trying to get across how serious the situation was, but all they did was laugh.

"Ya good luck with that!" Mike said through his laughter.

"Why aren't you worried?" I asked to say the least I was completely shocked.

"Simple its Percy, if it was just Nico I would be a little worried, but Percy is there they will be fine."Annabeth stated.

"Plus she's there too" Mike pointed out.

"Good point!" Annabeth said smiling at her boyfriend.

There was a rustle in then grass and I was not expecting what I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back to give you Chapter 4! Dun dun dunnnn! Haha so let's get started I hope you guys like it**

**Percys POV **

The growling continued it seemed to be coming from all around.

"Its circuling us" I thought to myself.

I went for riptide and just in time to see a smaller hellhound jump out and tackle Nico making claw marks across his shirg just barely missing his skin, both me and Mrs. O'Leary lunged forward and the hellhund didnt stand a chance in a second it was turned to dust.

"Nico!" I yelled running to his side. He stood up looking himself over, he was fine not even a scatch, although his shirt was ripped.

"Ahh good, come on" I told him. He nodded as we both jumped on Mrs. O' Learys back

"Come on girl back to camp"I told her. We came out of the shadows of the Hermes cabin scarying a bunch of random campers half to death. I looked around and spotted someone to do the job. Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter.

"Katie!" I yelled and she turned to face me surprise on her face.

"Perc-" she started to say.

"Sorry" I said cutting her off "theres no time to talk. Will you tell Chiron to make sure she stays here please?"

Nico didn't even wait for her answer as he gripped my arm and plunged us back into the darkness. We emerged just outside of the clearing where the house stood, and stepped out to see all eyes on us. Our friends smiled as we approached. The look on the Weasleys face had me chuckling to myself. I was about half way to them when the voice entered my head.

"Hello... Perseus Jackson." The snake like voice said, I froze " I was under the impression you were extremely dangerous but I have to tell you I'm not seeing it".

"Voldemort" I said looking around at the confused and scared faces all around me."I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

"Oh but of course not,.but I'm not worried you will join me."

The thought was amusing so I found myself chuckling " I swear if I had a dollar for every time someone tried to turn me to there side I would be rich." I said.

"This time I will succeed."

"Sounds like your trying to convince yourself more than me"

I stood there waiting for a response but nothing came. So I straightened, smiled and walked forward to face there questions I knew would be coming.

**Harrys POV**

When Percy entered the clearing my face must of betrayed how shocked I was because he laughed softely as he walkex towards us. I had so many questions bubbling up inside me I thought I might burst, but about half way across he froze his face twisting in confusion then clearing.

"Voldemort" he said and my stomach twisted into a painful knot " I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you" he said looking around at all of us. Then Percy did the thing that absolutely scared me the most Percy started laughing. How could anyone laugh when they are talking to Voldemort.

"If I had a dollar for everytime someone tried to turn me to their side I would be rich" he said laughing.

"Sounds like your trying to convince yourself more than me."he said. Then stood there waiting I guess nothing came because he straightened and crossed the distance between us.

"What was that about?" Thalia asked as soon as he was over

"Oh you kmow the usual you will join my side speeach by your average bad guy"he said.

"What?! This is extremely bad he tslked to you. Why don't you get that he is dangerous?! Do you think your so good you could handle him by yourself?" Hermione basically screamed at him trying to get them to realise the gravity of the peircing green eyes turned on her and she took a step back in fear, but his eyes were slightly sparkling with amusement. Thalia and Nico were literally cracking up.

"I would like to see him try amd beat Percy" Nico said between laughs. Percy turned and rolled his eyes at the pair. I stared at them undabable to form a sentence.

"What exactly did he say?" Annabeth said from her place om Mikes lap. Percy looked at her and all signs of amusement faded.

"Exactly?" He groaned.

"Yes exactly"she said.

"Well he said hello Perseus Jackson I heard your dangerous but I don't see it" he said this statement had Nico, Thalia, and Mike laughing. Even Annabeth smiled like the idea was completely ridiculous. Percy just ignored them and continued.

"Then I told him not to underestimate me"

"Ya no kidding" Mike said.

Then he said "of course not, but he's not worried I will join his side."

Annabeth sighed in exasberation "Why dont they ever seem to get it? She asked.

"I know right I dont get it, but then he said he wouldn't fail."

"Bad guys are idiots" Nico exclaimed.

"Ok" Mrs. Weasley said interupting them "off to bed now all of you"

Me, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other a sighlent question passing between us.

"Just how powerful is Percy Jackson?"


	5. Chapter 5

First of all I would like to say I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time my internet has been down and I have been kind of stuck. So I'm so sorry I will try and get on that and I appreciate the reviews that I'm getting and I thank you for your constructive criticism but keep in mind that if you don't like it that's fine I get that but all you have to do is not read it simple as that I don't need a rude comment, but enough of that on with the story, I hope you guys love it.

Percys POV

Time Skip

I was so happy when we left for school the next day so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would stop asking questions and stop looking at me like I'm some sort of Mutant. Although finding the train was weird, running through a wall not the strangest thing I have done, the train ride it self wasn't as good as I was hopping it to be. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny decided to sit with us and everyone who walked by would stare at me and my friends, it made me uncomfortable, but Harry looked perfectly happy to have the attention off of him.

I felt bad for him I knew what it was like to have everyone expect so much from you and expect you to lead them and always know what to do. You are already set with this burden and you just enter a world you knew nothing about to have it thrust at you and you are so scared you wont be able to handle it. I respected him for trying and standing up and saying I'm going to do this but not because you expect it from me but because I think its the right thing to do. He was a great guy and he still has a long way to go but I know he can do it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the train coming to a stop. We got off the train to see a beautiful castle in front of us. Annabeth gasped behind me, and started to jabber on to Mike about the Architecture of the place. It made me sad but also happy at the same time, I missed seeing her so happy, and even though it hurt she was right we weren't good together anymore, and im so happy that mike was able to bring her back, we were still best friends and that's what we were best at being.

As we got closer to the castle Annabeth continued to talk on and on but I couldn't blame her the place was absolutely amazing.

"Everyone over here please." A voice bellowed. Wait why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Hello Hagrid" I heard Harry say cheerily" Wait did he say Hagrid?" Hello Har-" Hagrid started to say before interrupting himself by yelling "Percy!" I look to see him lumbering towards me. He engulfed me in such a hug that if I was normal and didn't have Tyson as a brother it would of crushed me.

"Hagrid! Its so good to see you I have missed you!" I Said through a mouthful of his shirt. He finally set me down and the others rushed forward to get a hug."H-how do you know Hagrid?" Ron asked and I turned around to see them all staring at us again.

"Um we met him last summer he is an old friend of our teacher" Annabeth responded coolly hey it was technically true, we just left out how our teacher is a centaur and knows Hagrid by meeting him through his distant relatives in the forbidden forest.

" Who is your teacher? Hermione asked curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Mr. Brunner" I responded simply. She opened her mouth to speak again but Hagrid beat her to it. " I have to take the first years across on the boats and you have to get to the carriages, we will talk later ok. You three will you take them to the carriages? " Hagrid asked turning to Harry and them. Harry just nodded.

" Ok Hagrid" we all said turning to follow the other three. " Follow me" Harry said. As we were walking towards the carriages I got so lost in everything around me and my own thoughts, that it took Thalia grabbing my arm for me to notice the horse like creature standing in front of us. We were all frozen in our spot.

Then the voice of it filled my head. " Hello Lord we are thelestrals ( I'm sorry if I spell it wrong forgive me). We are invisible to all those that haven't seen death.

"What are they?" I heard Mike ask.

" Thelestrals" me and Nico answered at the same time, we glanced at each other, but understood they are horses but you have to see death to see them so they are in both of our domains. Harry though went white " You can see them?" Harry asked startled.

" What the hell do you mean of course we can see them why wouldn't we be able to? Thalia asked annoyed.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but me and Nico answered again " In order to see them you have to see death" we said and everyone went somber.

"Harry and Luna and the only ones that can see them because they saw someone die, does that mean you all have seen someone die?" Hermione asked.

I sighed, and grabbed Nico and Thalia by the arms climbing into the carriage. Annabeth and Mike followed slowly. We sat in silence for a while before I looked up and saying " Ya... We have seen death". Everyone was silent the rest of the ride.

As we got off the carriage and walked towards the castle I couldn't handle the sad atmosphere anymore.

"Wow" I said breaking the silence " this is like the fourth prettiest place I have seen."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at me completely shocked. " Fourth!" Hermione Yelled " What could you have possibly seen that was better than this?"

We all burst out laughing " You would be surprised" Thalia said after we were down laughing. The lady appeared so suddenly I almost ran into her. She was an older lady, but she held herself with confidence and elegance. She was not someone to mess with but I could still see a sparkle in her eyes, She reminded me of Chiron and I immediately liked her.

"Perseus I assume" she said. " Yes" I responded.

" You and your friends come with me you must be sorted into your houses there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slitherin". She said and started walking away briskly so we had no choice but to follow. She led us outside these big doors and turned back towards us. " Now you will wait here once the first years have been sorted you will have an introduction and be brought in to be sorted into the houses." She said and turned and walked over to a group of kids to who I assume are the first years.

To be continued


End file.
